paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 16: Evidence
Chapter 16: Evidence Ryder got out everything he could find about Marshall's adoption as well as his history and got to work. Ryder knew that there must have been something important in Marshall's History information that he knew the pup wanted him to look at. Ryder looked carefully at Marshall's History, and saw nothing unusual; health, how to take care of him, facts about the pup, everything a dog or pup owner could imagine. That is, until he saw a file titled "Pup Training Camp Information". There was no question in Ryder's mind that this file was what Marshall wanted him to look at. So, Ryder carefully opened the file and looked inside. Paperwork as well as pictures, Marshall's Pup Training Camp Information was all there. Ryder also noticed a DVD disc placed in the file too. "What is going on? What does Marshall want me to see?" Ryder said to himself as he kept looking through the paperwork. Finally, Ryder got his answer when he saw not one, but two Pup Training Camp piles of paperwork. "Why does Marshall have two Pup Training Camp papers? Pups usually go to Pup Training Camp once!" Ryder told himself in confusion. Ryder then looked at the dates on the papers and looked at the oldest set of papers first. At first, the information on the papers looked normal, but then, Ryder saw something he hadn't noticed before: A picture of a much younger Marshall, Snowflake, and a mixed breed that was labeled 'Rocks' were all sitting next to each other with smiles on their faces. But when Ryder looked closer, a younger version of Shawn could be seen giving a mischievous smile in the background of the picture. "Well, Marshall and Snowflake weren't kidding when they said Shawn had gone to camp with them," Ryder told himself. Ryder kept looking more at the paperwork, until he got to a section that read "Completion Info". This caught Ryder's attention at once. He looked through it, and the last part on the paper shocked him. Written right next to the words "Completed Pup Training Camp" was a red X with a dot next to it and some words that read "Incomplete due to injuries. Had to go home to recover". Ryder gasped in shock. "Marshall never completed Pup Training Camp?! But what about the other paperwork?" Ryder said out loud. Ryder then put the old papers down and looked at the second Pup Training Camp papers. The papers did in fact show a green check mark next to the words "Completed Pup Training Camp" and the words "Worked hard, friendly, and is a fun pup" next to it. Ryder was shocked. Marshall had gone to Pup Training Camp TWICE?! What injuries had he gotten at the first camp?! Oh Marshall, what happened?" Ryder said sadly. Ryder then looked at the old paperwork again and saw that there was some papers showing why he had left. When Ryder looked, he gasped. A picture of a much younger Marshall was staring at him looking sad. but that wasn't what caught Ryder's attention. In the picture Marshall's back legs were in casts, and a wheeling device was attached to him. Ryder looked at the paperwork and the words 'Broken Bones/Broken legs' as well as 'Pain in legs' was highlighted. Ryder's lip quivered and he felt like he could start crying. "Oh my gosh! ... Poor Marshall," Ryder said before putting the old paperwork away. However, Ryder grabbed the DVD and decided to watch it. What he saw was not what he had expected. The video showed what looked like camera footage of the camp and all of the pups. As the video continued, it showed Shawn bullying Marshall, Snowflake, and a pup that looked like Rocks. The video also showed Marshall and the pups on a hiking trail, and soon, the young Marshall got on what looked like a wooden catapult. The machine was released by Shawn, sending Marshall into a tree up really high. Time passed, and the young Marshall was crying out of fear. It wasn't until eight o clock PM that Marshall was rescued from the tree. The video showed other thinks too, playing, more bullying, arguments/discussions, but the last part was the most upsetting. Shawn had been with Marshall alone in the woods, and had let a boulder drop on Marshall's back legs. Shawn helped Marshall out but kept tapping his back legs with sticks for fun while Marshall whined, begging Shawn to stop. More footage showed Marshall crying and upset that he didn't want to leave his friends. The last part was Marshall, Snowflake, and Rocks hugging and crying before Marshall had to get on the bus to leave. Ryder was now crying. After wiping his tears away and putting the DVD away too, Ryder then go curious about Rocks. The pup looked like Rocky, but it was probably just a different pup. Nevertheless, Ryder checked Rocky's adoption papers too. He went to the "Pup Training Camp" papers and looked. It turns out he had gone to the same camp as Marshall ad Snowflake. When Ryder looked at the pictures though, he was in shock; pictures of a young Rocky with a young Marshall and Snowflake could be seen, and at the bottom of the pictures read "Marshall, Snowflake, and Rocks (Rocky)" Ryder's eyes widened. "No way... Rocky is Rocks?! Oh my goodness! I have to show this to the pups! And I think I better go see Marshall too. I want to know more about his experience at camp. Poor Marshall," Ryder told himself before going out of The Lookout. Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 17: A Shocking Discovery